


To Walk Amongst the Dreams of Friends

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Merry (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkwardness, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Chains, Choking, Collars, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Power Play, Rimming, Spanking, Suicide Attempt, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo has found the doorway into other people's dreams and he's been wreaking havoc in them in a wide variety of ways. But sometimes... he finds things even he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> The idea of Kyo dream hopping was hers and I ran with it.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame

Kyo still wasn't sure how he'd managed it... where he'd found out that he could do this sort of thing. But one night he'd gone to sleep and he'd felt... detached. When he'd woken the next morning, he hadn't felt nearly as rested as usual, but he had felt invigorated. He'd dreamed of Gara and they'd held a lengthy intellectual conversation that just hadn't ever seemed to end. 

It had been some months before he'd actually talked to the other man on the phone again and when he had, Gara had brought up that he'd dreamed of him a while back and gone over some of the main conversation points they'd had. In those moments, Kyo had clued in that he'd had the same dream. It wasn't unheard of, really. People claimed it all the time, but usually he'd just thought they were making things up, lying in a way... or perhaps mistaken as to the truth of what they'd experienced. 

After he'd hung up, he'd thought a lot about how much he had experienced and how he'd felt - what he'd done - prior to bed.

Within a month, he thought he'd found the answer and it was decidedly simple.


	2. Dream 1: Niikura Kaoru - Variations in Grey (black and white zombie film)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lard, Lips, Liquor" by SCHWEIN (Kaoru's Dream)

Kyo lay back, closing his eyes. He'd forgotten to change the sheets and they were slightly scratchy, various flecks of shit from the floor of his apartment tracked in between the sheets with him. Making a face, he shifted around, dusting under himself and then settling at long last. 

With a sigh, he concentrated on what he wanted to do for tonight. Kaoru's dreams would surely prove interesting, he was sure. Toshiya's had proved little more than annoying, the other dreaming about being the high school tennis star and how fast all the lovely ladies flocked to him, adoring and obnoxious. Kyo couldn't have hightailed it out of the dream faster, not at all comfortable with what had been transpiring around him. Some things... you simply did not want to know about your friends. That had been one of those things.

Shifting around again, he concentrated on relaxing, sinking into it, waiting for what seemed like forever. At long last, Kyo slid into a dream that he was well aware was not his own.

_Everything shifted to black and white and a few seconds later, he heard a piercing scream. Instantly, his back went rigid and he flicked his eyes around the scene. Kaoru stood to his left, covered in what Kyo knew instantly was blood. In his hand, he held a machete, his fingers wrapped confidently around the handle, his stance clearly exuding confidence and professionalism. Whatever was going down, Kaoru clearly knew what he was doing._

_Kaoru gestured at Kyo, two fingers signaling left, then one finger at himself and gesturing right, then pointing at the door across the way._

_Kyo allowed himself to be manipulated as was needed, shifting along with another - who he quickly realized was Die, the other's face equally stained with blood, fear crystal clear in his eyes, a shotgun in his hands - toward the left. Together, he and Die slid along the wall, careful and quiet, Kyo in the front, Die bringing up second. Kyo glanced down at his hand, finding a piece of wood with a few nails embedded in it as his own weapon. He arched one eyebrow at it and then focused on the task at hand, intent to figure out what was going down here. Were they the bad guys? The good guys? On the run? Maybe it was-_

_His thoughts were cut off as the door burst open and a young woman came sprinting through the door, still screaming. Behind her three lumbering zombies entered the scene, moaning and trying to rush after her._

_Kaoru swiped the first one's head off quickly and Kyo sprang into action, smacking the second in the head with his nailed board, finding it rather satisfying as the nails embedded themselves and the zombie dropped to the floor. Good, so any part of the brain seemed to equate to killing them in Kaoru's dream. Easy enough. The last, Die kicked down and Kaoru took off his head, Die turning to put a bullet in the zombie's head that Kyo had taken down. When Kyo cast him a questioning look, he shrugged. "Insurance."_

_Kaoru moved to tend to the girl, making sure she wasn't bitten or anything else while Kyo and Die dragged the bodies out of the way of the door into a pile of other corpses. Apparently they'd been doing this a while._

_Something clanged in the hallway outside and Kaoru stood up, making his way back to his prior position, casting a look at the girl and then nodding at the door. "Two more should clear them out."_

_Clever... but damn was that an asshole move. Kyo watched as the girl slipped back out the doors. A few more seconds passed by and then a scream and the sound of footsteps. A trap for the zombies, but... using someone as bait was just cruel, he was certain of that much._

_This time Kyo took first hit, bringing the first one down hard, wrenching his head around with the board still embedded, dragging him back a few feet so the others could take care of the others that had followed. As he shifted the body, he found more ammunition for Die and a nice knife that he shoved into his pocket before coming back in just in time to save Kaoru's ass from one he hadn't really considered that had been lingering near the doorway. Just as the zombie lunged, Kyo slammed the board into his face, one nail embedding in his eye._

_Die stomped his boot into one of the zombie's faces and ground hard on him until he stopped moving. When Kyo gave him a curious look, he just shrugged and then wiped his boot off on the zombie's shirt before dragging him out of the way as well._

_For the next few minutes everything was rinse and repeat, the entire plan going smoothly for how dangerous it actually was. And then Kaoru's focus shifted and Kyo found himself sitting next to Die in the corner of a room, Kaoru and the girl curled up in the corner in a sleeping bag. After a few moments, Kyo realized the sleeping bag was definitely wriggling in ways that implied what was happening beneath it and he finally caught a good look at the girl's face. One of their techs from the last tour. With a soft huff, he minded his own business, smirking a bit at Die and then shaking his head._

_A few more minutes and he heard the strangled sound of release, the dream fading out._

Kyo sat up and reached to rub his face. Well... at least that had been relatively therapeutic, he supposed. With a grin, he flopped back and rolled over onto his side, carefully curling up around his pillow and trying to ensure he was actually falling into his own mind this time, needing the rest for the time being.


	3. Dream 2: Andou Daisuke - Partners (Supernatural Detectives, post-case)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mirai" by The Black Horn (Die's Dream)

Kyo slipped down between the cool sheets, a little smirk on his lips as he closed his eyes. Tonight, he would visit Die in his dreams. They'd been off for nearly two weeks and he sort of missed talking to the guitarist. Something about the way Die always had something uplifting to say, a smile to offer, kept the monsters at bay in Kyo's own mind. 

Tucking the covers up under his chin, he slowly began to clear his mind, the last steps of what he had found worked best coming easily to him.

_Die sat on a barstool next to Kyo, his chin in his hand and his eyes sad... nearly distant. The music in the bar was a slow build of something that Kyo could have only described as depressing. Here, Die looked older, the lines around his eyes more prominent, the frown lines around his lips pulling more as if he constantly frowned in this place rather than smiled._

_The barstool creaked as he shifted, holding up two fingers and gesturing to his glass. The bartender poured in a double of whiskey and Die passed some American currency to the man, finally turning to look at Kyo, his eyes studying him for a long few moments before he looked away again. "Tonight was..." he shook his head, not finishing the sentence._

_"Awful?" The word bubbled up from Kyo before he could stop it, the English slipping out easily, the concept of the dream allowing him to speak whatever language was pertinent to the situation._

_Die nodded a little, reaching to slide back the sleeve of his jacket, staring down at the faint white line there, the single scar that Kyo instantly knew was from an accident of some sort years earlier. "That's one word for it." Releasing his sleeve, he picked up his glass and downed the contents, the ice clinking against his teeth as he upturned it._

_Once the glass was back on the counter, Kyo shifted to look at his own drink. Grapefruit juice with a bare hint of vodka. He picked it up and took a sip from the tiny straw, a surprised sort of look on his face at the taste. After a moment, he heaved out a quiet sigh and then stood up, feeling like he needed to get Die out of here. "Let's call it a night, yeah?"_

_Nodding, Die pulled himself up from the seat, placing a few more dollars on the counter and then picking up his bag, shouldering it and heading for the exit._

_They slipped out onto the street and Die headed straight for a gorgeous black car, obviously something Die had dreamed up since Kyo didn't recognize the brand or the build of the car. Trusting the dream, Kyo padded after him, sure this would lead wherever it was supposed to and knowing from before that obviously, death wasn't the end in reality no matter that they were actually experiencing the same dream. But Die surprised him, stopping and holding out his keys on one slim finger. "You didn't even drink the first one. Drive us back to the motel?"_

_Kyo slid the keys easily from the other's fingertip and stepped around to the driver's side of the vehicle, knowing inherently it was an American car and thus in reverse of all Japanese models. Part of him found it amusing that Die dreamed of things in English and obviously in an American setting rather than in Japanese. But the other part wasn't really surprised, given how many times they'd teased Die over him being a white guy on the inside._

_Kyo settled in the driver's seat and moved the seat forward, buckling up, and then adjusting the rearview mirror. Die was beside him, already buckled up, his bag in the floorboard between his feet, and the look on his face once again distant. Starting the engine, Kyo pulled out and instinctively drove the way he was supposed to, letting Die guide the route despite him being the one driving. "What's eating you?"_

_Die snorted. "Nothing today. Though, yesterday that bacteria tried to do us both in real well, didn't it?"_

_Kyo shuddered through no volition of his own, obviously a reaction Die had programmed into the dream sequence and he found the memory of some flesh eating bacteria appearing in his mind's eye. Gruesome... and not really what he'd expected from Die's dreams, he had to admit. Though, honestly, he didn't know quite what to expect anymore._

_They turned a corner and Die fished out a pocket watch, glancing at the time and then dropping it back into his jacket pocket. He sighed heavily and then reached to pinch at the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes I just want to give up, Kyo... wonder if all of this is worth anything. No one knows we save them when we do and I mean... is this really our job on this planet?"_

_Kyo frowned a little, still allowing Die to guide them where they were going, simply shifting gears and stopping as was necessary to abide by traffic laws. "I think we have to continue forward no matter what. It's not just for them, it's as much for us."_

_Die nodded, letting his hand come to rest on the center console, his fingertips extending toward Kyo's thigh for a moment, though Kyo knew he wasn't supposed to react or even seem like he'd noticed, a dictation of Die's dream that he not realize. Die reached for the radio and flipped it on, the same song from the bar coming on, though at a different point in it._

_It had to mean something, he was sure. He just wasn't entirely certain as to what. As the song repeated itself, Kyo listened to it more carefully, the lyrics pulling at him in a variety of ways. After the song ended again, he was certain it was Die's mind's way of saying he was yearning for love, desiring something he couldn't quite have but trying to show his affections in a variety of ways. It was... for all intents and purposes, slightly mushy, but Kyo found himself intrigued anyway. An insight into the mind of the brilliant guitarist at the least._

_He parked the car in front of an old motel and the pair got out of the car, Die fishing out a key and opening the door to a room, stepping back to let Kyo in first. Once they were inside, Die stood there, looking a bit awkward for a few moments before muttering, "Damn it, they only gave us one bed."_

_Stark realization flashed in Kyo's mind and he nearly broke out of character, his heart hammering in his chest as he realized that this was going down the most blatant of porno paths and **he** was the intended target here. But after a moment, he allowed Die's mind to dictate him, causing a smooth raise of his shoulders and his feet to start toward the bathroom. "Whatever. We'll live, right?" And with that, he was in the bathroom, knowing Die was moving around, locking up and putting up some strange symbols on the walls._

_He knew inherently he was being watched in Die's mind's eye and so he allowed Die to move him around the room, shifting him through the ritual of brushing his teeth and shaving. And then to the shower, the water beating down on him as he paused at nearly ridiculous times throughout the scene he was playing out. The water ran differently here, beading and sliding down his skin, his nipples hard under the light mist of the shower's spray. His mouth opened of its own accord, words sliding from it that made him want to laugh. "Well... if we're sleeping next to one another, I should get this out now." The low purr of his own voice surprised him and in the next moment, he was leaning one hand against the wall, grasping his cock and starting to stroke rather vigorously, clearly in a way that was built to get him off quickly rather than slowly._

_Die... Die was... watching him masturbate in his dream. It should have shocked him more than it actually did, but even as he willingly added a few things to the strokes to give Die a little more to go off of, a slight measure of truth, he found that he honestly had been expecting something like this eventually. Maybe not from Die, but from someone if he kept stepping into their dreams like this._

_Closing his eyes, he went with it, a little smirk on his face. If Die wanted to dream about him jerking off, then so be it. He took over his motions entirely, pulling away from what Die's mind wanted to do with him and allowing himself the actual pleasure of it. Some part of him knew that was wrong on a few levels, but he just didn't care right then. It felt too good, even in a dream, to stop._

_When he came, Die's will asserted itself forcefully on him, his hips pushing toward the wall, his cum spurting out over the tiles as he groaned louder than intended. He finished washing up and then slid only a towel around his waist, tucking it in and moving him back into the bedroom area._

_Die sat on the bed, his suit jacket gone and his shoes and socks removed. The other man stood, his steps uncertain and when Kyo looked, his pupils were blown out, his eyes glassy. So in Die's mind, he used... Kyo wasn't sure what, but something obviously. Without a word, Die brushed past him and into the shower. Curious, Kyo settled himself on the bed and allowed Die to shift the picture of the dream wherever it needed to be._

_Die's shower was faster than his own had been. The older man took his time with his hair and his shaving, but beyond that he was lightning quick, only stopping to take an apparently much-needed piss down the drain._

_When Die emerged, Kyo found himself in bed, his eyes closed, turned on his side away from Die's side of the bed, clearly supposed to be completely asleep._

_Die sank down on the other side of the bed and flipped the lights off, curling himself in and allowing himself to drift off. For a few moments, Kyo thought that would be the end of it, that perhaps Die's REM sleep was over with. But a few moments later it was perfectly clear that it wasn't, Die now hovering over him, one hand on his hair and the other on his side._

_Kyo woke up as he was supposed to, again letting Die's mind guide him where he was supposed to go. He wasn't here to meddle, only to experience. Die slid between his legs, pulling Kyo's towel away and tossing it off to the side. A moment later, he felt the warm press of Die's erection against his own as the other leaned down to kiss him, groaning into the action._

_Kyo arched up beneath him, his cock quickly growing hard under the exploration of what Die was doing to him. He didn't question and he didn't hesitate. He knew, inherently, that this was supposed to be a first... that they were not supposed to have done this before. But he seemed at ease, as though he'd expected it for a long time now._

_There was no preparation and even when Die's cock slid inside his body, he didn't feel any pain, only pleasure. Even as the other labored over him, he found himself pressing closer, bucking against Die's movements and groaning out his adoration of what was happening to him._

_The bed creaked louder, the springs protesting their movements as Die took on a faster pace, his excitement clearly mounting as he all but clung to Kyo, fucking him like he needed it to breathe. "I've always," Die breathed out._

_And Kyo found himself completing it, "wanted this... I know. Me, too." His back arched as Die's hand slid down between them, grasping his cock and quickly starting to stroke him off._

_Die moved faster, the look on his face more and more pleasured, obviously quickly approaching orgasm. And then everything was fading back, the images going hazier and pieces of reality breaking in. A flash of darkness and then the digital numbers of a cell phone. 3:23am. Die's groan and then, "Fuck... not again."_

And then Kyo was moving back through space to his own mind, jerking upright in bed and gasping. Had he really just...? Cautiously, he shifted the covers back and stared down at himself, a little huff of a laugh bubbling up inside him. His dick was still hard and his pajama pants a little bit damp from his own cum. It'd been years since that had happened. And somehow... the fact that Die had caused it simply made it a little bit better.

Lying back, Kyo just slid his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling and tilting his head a little bit. _Not again._ So it hadn't been the first time Die had dreamed of Kyo like this. Maybe not the first time he'd woken up with equivalent problems to Kyo's own... or perhaps since he'd woken up prior to his own orgasm with a hard-on that he was actually taking care of that right now.

Curiosity filled him and he leaned over, picking up his own phone. 3:33am. He pulled up a text to Die and sent out a quick message. _Having trouble sleeping. You up?_

It took a few moments, but his phone buzzed with a reply. _Yeah, I'm... up. Something wrong?_

Kyo snorted softly and pushed himself up, heading to the bathroom to clean up the mess in his pants. _Nope. Just thought about you was all. Thought I'd check on you._

The return text wasn't anything he'd been expecting and he stared at it for a moment, wondering if he was still in the other's dream instead. _I was dreaming about you. I'm sorry if I caused you insomnia._

 _What?_ He hit send and put his phone down on the counter, quickly starting to wipe himself clean with a few damp cloths from the box on the counter. 

_In traditional and shit, if someone is dreaming of someone else it's said that's why someone has insomnia. So... if I was keeping you awake, I'm sorry._

Kyo read the text twice through and then washed up, going back to the bedroom and flopping down on the bed, idly rubbing over his still half-hard cock for a moment before he replied. _I was asleep, just awake now. Your dreams are fine._ A little grin curled his lips up at the corners. 

For a few minutes, he didn't get a reply and he just rolled over onto his back, pushing his pants down and actually grabbing his dick, satisfying the ache Die had placed in him with the dream. Even as he moved himself along quickly, he found that little pieces of the dream stuck to him like glue, painting a picture in his mind as he jerked off. Die over him, Die's face as he neared orgasm. Even as he came, he closed his eyes and imagined how Die would have done exactly this a few minutes earlier... or maybe even right now. 

Heart racing, he sighed as he reached for some tissues and wiped up his dick, tossing them into the bin beside his bed. His phone finally vibrated and he picked it up, smiling at the message. _Thanks... I needed that. Night, Kyo._

He didn't question what Die had needed, knowing it was one of two things and either was perfectly fine with him. Though... he was sure that tomorrow was going to be slightly strange.


	4. A Break in the Mix: Kyo's Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ), "LIE BURIED WITH A VENGEANCE" by Dir en grey (Die and Kyo's discussion)

Kyo was right that things were going to be insanely awkward between him and Die the following day. They'd been in their office for nearly five hours already and Die hadn't even looked at him. He'd said hello when everyone had first come in, but it was almost as if he were ignoring everything that was supposed to involve Kyo. They'd planned weeks earlier to actually sit in on one another's recording sessions, usually finding one another a good place to bounce things off of. But while Kyo had shown up for Die's, Die had asked nothing of him, and when it came time for Kyo to record, the sofa outside was devoid of anyone at all, only the tech at the board.

It was with a heavy heart that Kyo finally told his tech he was done for the day, just not feeling it right then, and padded out of the room. He grabbed his bag and made his way down the hallway toward the elevators. It wasn't until he'd pushed the down arrow that he made up his mind, turned on his heel and stalked off toward where he'd last seen Die slink away toward: their mutual office.

Pushing open the door, Kyo stepped inside, his gaze flicking around the room, finally landing on Die's form. The guitarist was curled up on one side of the couch, his face buried against his arm, his phone clutched tightly in the other hand, the screen on... and open to their texts. Kyo could clearly see their messages and a half-written reply that looked like something of an apology letter.

Kyo took another step towards the other man. "Die?"

The phone fell from Die's hand in an instant, thudding to the floor as the guitarist jerked upright and stared at Kyo for all of two seconds. The next moment, he was reaching for his phone, jamming at things and then cursing. "Fuck! Do not read that, please, please, _please_ don't read that!"

Kyo's phone vibrated and he left it in his pocket, studying Die carefully for a few seconds. "Are you okay?"

Die swallowed hard, his gaze flicking away and then back to Kyo before he eased himself back on the couch and shook his head. "No, I'm really not." He pushed his hand through his once-again-red hair and then shook it out. "I-" another shake of his head and he fell silent.

"Let me help you out here." Kyo sat down next to him and shifted enough to be fully looking at Die while he spoke. "Whatever it is that's eating you, I don't think you've done anything wrong. You have two choices with whatever it is. Spill your guts entirely and bite the proverbial bullet... or move on and realize whatever's eating at you isn't so bad after all."

For a few heart-stopping moments, Die didn't dare to even breathe. Finally, he heaved out a soft sigh and then clasped his hands between his knees. "You always say you're good at not judging people over the things they cannot change, right?"

Kyo nodded. "I am. Within reason." He knew where this was going and he wasn't going to be the least bit phased by it, but Die seemed nearly strung out from the stress of it.

"I had a dream... like I told you." Die shifted, pulling his limbs in closer to himself and still trying to look relaxed, though Kyo could see the tensions in every line of his body. His gaze found a point on the floor and he took up staring at it like it was the one thing that was going to get him through this. "But... the contents of the dream... it's not even the first time! I don't... I don't know, I just... fuck!" He stood up rather abruptly, shoving his hands into his pockets and starting to pace the small length of the room. "I'm just sorry. I wanted you to know I'm sorry for what I dreamed."

There was a little pang of guilt in Kyo's chest and suddenly, he realized what he was doing by delving into other people's dreams. He'd made it feel more real because it was. He'd burdened Die with knowing what some of his actual reactions would have been and it was eating away at the guitarist. Standing up, Kyo reached to catch Die's arm, gently turning him around and looking directly into his eyes. "Look... Die, I know what your dream was. I... I was there."

For a second Die looked nearly ill and then he squared his shoulders, disbelief painting his features. "Oh yeah? That's not even possible."

Kyo sighed softly. "It is. You and I were some sort of detectives for like... supernatural type things." He waited on Die's expression, the way it morphed between horrified and then scared.

"That could have been anyone's."

"We were in a bar and you had two finger's worth of whatever you were drinking and I had grapefruit juice with some vodka. Your car was sleek and black and completely custom and you let me drive us back to the motel."

Die stared at him, his mouth open slightly and fear clearly reflected in his eyes. "How? What the fuck is going on?"

Kyo shrugged a little. "Honestly, I started being able to do it on accident. And then... well... I started doing it on purpose. It's sort of fun to live in someone else's mind for a bit, to see where their golden gems of inspiration are born."

"Inspiration?" Die snorted and then closed his eyes. "More like dumbassery." He crossed his arms and then let them fall again, uncomfortable being like that. "So... how long did you stick around?"

Stepping in, Kyo made sure he had Die's gaze. "I want you to look at me and I want you to watch my reaction to this. Do not base your own assumptions off of anything except the way I react, are we clear?"

Die gave a little nod, swallowing hard enough that his Adam's apple bobbed in the process. "Yes."

"I stayed until you woke up. Maybe ten minutes before I texted you."

"I... you... oh god." Die's face paled and his hand came out, searching for the desk and then backing up until he was at the couch, nearly toppling onto it. "You... know... oh god."

Kyo followed, kneeling down in front of Die and reaching out to grab his chin, directing him to look him in the eyes. "I said watch my reaction. What did you see?"

Die shook his head just the smallest amount, a small whimper boiling up over his lips. "I... I don't know."

"Do you see anger?"

"No."

"Disgust?"

"No."

Kyo smirked a little. "Then what _do_ you see, Die?" When Die couldn't even manage a reply, Kyo tilted his head a little. "Are you only gay for me in your dreams or...?"

Die's face instantly began to turn red, panic clouding his gaze after a few seconds.

"Hey... hey... calm down." Kyo reached to grasp Die's hand instead. "I genuinely want to know. Was that a dream only thing or are you actually attracted in reality?"

After a few more moments of Die looking distinctly uncomfortable enough that he looked like he had ants in his pants, he sighed and then offered quietly, "That's the part I wanted to apologize for... I shouldn't... it's rude."

Kyo debated it for a few seconds and then looked Die right in the eyes. "I jerked off afterward. Maybe that's more like what was rude, not you dreaming. You had no control over that. Or maybe... me being in your dream, manipulating how real things were was the rude part?"

"You... changed things?"

Kyo chuckled. "My dick... you got a dream preview of the real deal. The way I touched myself in the shower, I made it like how I do it." He shrugged. "Most of my lines were actually me dictating, not your mind."

Die studied him for a long few moments, perhaps debating if he were being honest or not. And then, finally, he looked away. "It's not just in my dreams."

Kyo couldn't help the toothy grin that spread across his face as he stood up and leaned over Die, whispering in his ear. "Then maybe you should debate pulling yourself out of this pity-pit you're in and finding a way to ask me to dinner tomorrow night." He pulled back, watching Die's mouth fall open. Deeming his work completed, he turned and walked back toward the door. "Let me know when you're ready to go back to being smooth-as-fuck Die, yeah?" And with that, he closed the door behind himself, a grin on his lips that just couldn't be killed.


	5. Dream 3: Andou Daisuke - Depth of Consciousness (an emotional view)

Kyo still wasn't sure what it was that possessed him to try going back into Die's dreams again. It was nearly cruel given that he had Die on his line, so close to caught it wasn't even funny. But he was drawn like a magnet to the other man's mind. Some part of him had been pleased with what he'd found that night and he simply wanted another taste of Die's preferences.

With that in mind, he lay down, intent on finding Die once again. It took longer, perhaps because the guitarist wasn't in his REM sleep just yet, but Kyo nearly drifted into his own dreams before he was siphoned away from them, a faint touch of the place his own mind called home and then through the void into someone else's reality. 

_As he took in a deep breath, he opened his eyes. The world around him was utterly calm. A light breeze fluttered the leaves on the trees, but it was the sort that made you want to lie in the park for hours on end, just listening and feeling. Somewhere in the distance he could hear water lapping at the shoreline. But other than the faint breath of Mother Nature, nothing disturbed the peace whatsoever._

_Kyo simply sat, his hands open in his lap, palms facing upward. He observed the world around him, watching... waiting._

_The air shimmered before him and suddenly Die was there, falling to his knees a few feet in front of Kyo. A silken blindfold was tied around his eyes and even as he lifted his hands, blood began to pour from his fingertips, cascading onto the grass beneath him at an alarming rate._

_Kyo instantly wanted to move, to go to him and stop whatever was happening. But he felt glued to the spot, unable to find his own footing in this dream like he usually did. Die's subconscious was controlling him to the very breath. His heart slammed erratically in his chest, but his breathing remained in sync with the world around him, his hands idle in his lap as Die bled out in front of him._

_The guitarist pitched forward, sagging to the blood-filled grass, his hands outstretched toward Kyo, stretching and then spasming and stilling. A scent that Kyo knew more than he wanted to admit wafted to him and in that moment... he knew there was nothing that could be done._

_Die's form shimmered out of existence and the blood slipped down into the earth in front of the vocalist, leaving the odd calm behind once more._

_Kyo's lips parted and he tried to utter Die's name, but the sound that came out was that of a wind-chime clinking faintly in the breeze. Closing his mouth, he closed his eyes once more._

_When he opened them, Die was once again before him, this time with his back to him, arms stretched wide as he hung suspended in mid-air. His hair was long and red, flowing down past his waist, the form before Kyo that of Die many years before. Kyo watched as the form grew emaciated, thinner and thinner by the moment until Die's eyes opened and he rasped out words with what Kyo knew to be his last breath. "No one noticed." And then the stench grew again and Kyo's stomach churned, agony gripping him harshly from the inside._

_Die's form hung there for a few moments and then disappeared again. Again, he tried to call out for it to stop, for Die to wake and it all to quit. But the word that came out was, "More." Horror crossed his features as Die appeared before him again, this time the man he knew now, bags under his eyes, his hands shoved into his pockets, a tired look on his face._

_Die's eyes met Kyo's own and he gave him a sad smile, shaking his head. The words floated through the air rather than through Die's lips. "I could never share this pain with you. To share my life would be to share my hell and you have enough of your own." He pulled his hands from his pockets and came to kneel in front of Kyo, stroking his cheek gently. "The things you don't know could hurt you more than the ones you do."_

_This Die turned and walked away, growing smaller and smaller into the distance._

Kyo woke in a cold sweat, gasping for breath, his eyes wide and his pulse racing. He fumbled for his phone, dialing Die's number as he ripped his cover's back, nearly falling out of the bed on his way toward the light switch on the wall.

Die didn't answer the first two times Kyo called and the vocalist began to panic, not even changing out of his pajamas before he was already bolting toward the door. His phone began to vibrate in his hand and he answered it, sagging against the wall in his foyer, one hand sliding through sweat-sticky hair. "Die?"

A faint rustle came from the other side and then a sigh. "Yeah... what is it?"

"You... I... oh god, are you okay?"

There was silence on the other end and then more sounds like someone moving around in bed. Finally he heard a lamp switch flip and Die yawned. "What? Yeah... I'm fine."

"Die... I... I was in your dreams again. And... and you-" he couldn’t even bring himself to finish, shuddering at the memory.

"And I what?" The sound of Die's feet on his hardwood floor came across the line before there was the sound of a toilet lid and then utter silence, Die having obviously muted the phone to take care of his business.

"Do you seriously not remember the dream?" Kyo waited, impatient as he waited. When the line came back on, he could hear the sound of a glass being filled and then the sound of Die drinking for a moment. "Die?"

"I don't. I usually don't remember my dreams, Kyo." Another yawn came over the line. "Why are you up in my head again anyway? One of these times you're going to find something you don't want to know.... though admittedly, I'm surprised you _wanted_ to know all the rest from before."

Speaking of which, Die had never really answered him on that. But he supposed he wasn't here to push the guitarist toward anything. That was hardly the point of the call. Kyo slid down the wall and pulled his knee up to his chest. "Fuck, Die..." he closed his eyes and slowly, methodically banged his head back against the wall. Not enough to hurt, but enough to feel. "Your dreams tonight were fucked up... and... I just... I'm worried about you."

There was a brief moment of silence and then Die took the bait. "Okay, what happened then?"

"You were dying in front of me, over and over. Blood from your hands... and then... I think you died from malnutrition... and then you came to me and you talked to me and that was nearly as fucked up as the rest."

"Oh." Ice clinked down into a glass and he heard a cap being unscrewed.

"Die... please don't." Kyo sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You say you don't remember, but you don't do this unless you've had a nightmare. I know how it works, I'm not stupid."

He heard the thump of whatever liquor Die had been holding settling back down on wood. A few more seconds passed and then Die offered, "I don't know what it was specifically, but yes, I woke up feeling miserable."

"I just told you..." Kyo offered quietly, not sure why he was pushing it.

"What do you want me to say?" Die asked after a while. "Do you want me to tell you that you saw my worst moments? The low points in my life where I failed and no one else ever noticed? Is that what you wanted to hear from me, Kyo?"

Kyo sat there for a few moments, feeling nearly numb from the emotions slamming into him at gale-force. His chest felt tight, the ache within severe. Closing his eyes, he murmured, "I want to know the truth, Die. I've always told you I'm right here for you. I may not be the most observant person in the universe when it comes to those I'm closest to, but I am _always_ here to listen, to help." He paused for a moment and then continued, "You've seen me at my worst and you've pulled me up from the pits of my own hell so many times I can't even count it. Why would you never tell me when you fell?"

"Because to share my pain would be more than you could handle in those times, Kyo. When you spiral down... so do I. But I have to be the strength of the group, the reason to keep going and moving forward. And that's what I am. To everyone. The fans, all of you, the crew..."

"You've got it all wrong, Die. We love seeing you happy, but we don't expect it to be every single second of every single day. You're human and we know that, too." He sighed. "When you're feeling lost and alone all you ever had to do was reach out and we'd have been there for you. I _am_ here for you. Right here. Right now."

Die was quiet for so long that Kyo thought he was going to refuse to talk at all. Finally, he quietly offered, "Then here's my plea. I need you here. I need someone because I'm lost in my own goddamned head and I'm not sure I can find the way out without you."

Kyo pushed himself up from the floor. "Give me fifteen minutes."


	6. Valiant Truth (a piece of the truth within)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fear" by Luca

The trip to Die's house was not one Kyo ever wanted to repeat. His mind had been far from focusing on where he was going or what he was doing and traveling the streets of Tokyo at night clad only in what he'd gone to bed in was risky to say the least. By the time he arrived at his close friend's door, he was sweaty and scared. His heart was in his throat and his mind was roaring like a caged animal begging to be let free.

The moments drifted apart, further than any seconds ever had the right to be. Each one brought fear to his heart and ice cold panic to his veins. By the time Die opened the door, Kyo didn't hold back a thing. He awaited no invitation as he flung himself into the guitarist's arms, his mouth hard against Die's own. He barely registered the door shutting as Die nearly slammed it closed and he certainly didn't care as they collapsed into a heap on the floor as Die's footing became unsteady in Kyo's pressure forward. He kissed him until he had no more breath, until the fear in his soul urged him to speak instead of act.

When he pulled back, Kyo's trembling fingers moved to push Die's hair back from his face, his brown eyes telling every single one of his own secrets, baring them for the guitarist to find and latch onto as a kindred spirit. 

Die sat there on the floor, one hand holding himself upright, the other resting on Kyo's bicep. Confusion was written plain as day across his face, the furrow between his brows deepened with his emotions. "Kyo?" he asked softly, the slightest tremor under the familiar shape of the words that left his tongue.

Swallowing, Kyo slowly pulled himself from Die's lap and offered the guitarist a hand up. Once he had him on his feet, he led him to the living room, settling on the couch and allowing Die to pick where he wanted to sit. His breath came in short, quick intakes, his chest rising and falling with the exertion of nearly racing here.

Settling beside him, Die reached to put a hand on his knee, lightly squeezing. "Did I scare you that badly?"

Kyo gave a solitary nod, his gaze flicking up to meet Die's once again. "You were dying in your own mind. And you asked for my help once we were back in reality. How was I supposed to react to that?"

Die was silent for a long time before he finally murmured, "You came here in your pajamas... you didn't even stop to think before you left, did you?"

Kyo shook his head. "There was no time to hesitate. How was I supposed to know how things were going to go?"

"I need you to know how much this means to me... that you'd come here this fast because I said I needed you."

"It's all you've ever had to say to me, Die." Kyo reached to place his hand over Die's own, lightly sliding his fingers along the other man's longer digits. He sighed softly. "You said... in your dream... that no one noticed. But you're wrong. We all did. It's just that no one knew how to address it head-on. We were young... stupid back then. And something like what was going on with you wasn't anything we knew how to deal with. Our solution was to ply you with things you loved to eat, trying to get you to eat more of it. And, yes, now I know that was the stupidest thing we could have done. But we were basically teenagers... we didn't know any better."

As Kyo spoke, Die bowed his head, his hand turning to catch Kyo's fingers with his own, interlacing them. He squeezed gently and then shook his head. "Kyo... the part of my mind that you got... it's the part no one else is ever meant to know exists. It's every secret, every horrible thing. I don't know why my mind chose to allow you there and set you front and center for such a horrible display, but it did." He looked up and tried to offer a tiny smile, looking away after a few seconds. "But what's done is done and I feel like I should explain myself a little more clearly."

"I'm sorry, Die... I never... I didn't think about the ramifications of what I was doing. I just..." he sighed, "I was hoping maybe my presence would continue the one from before."

"No... your presence draws things out of me, Kyo. It always has and now it's doing it in a whole other level as well." Die let go of his hand and slid around on the couch until he was sitting cross-legged and facing Kyo, his hands in his own lap. "I need you to understand something. There's two pieces to me... to everyone, I think. For some it's a thin veil between the display and the truth and for others it's night and day." He found a stray string on the hem of his pants leg and began to tug at it lightly. "I hide almost everything negative behind the world's biggest wall. Don't get me wrong, my smiles are genuine, my emotions I display a part of me as well. It's no lie. But there's another piece that I reserve for myself and myself alone." His eyes found Kyo's once more. "And it's that part that you found."

Kyo gave a single bob of his head and uttered a soft noise to let Die know he was following him, encouraging him wordlessly forward.

The guitarist concentrated once more on what his fingers were doing to the string, knotting it several times and then wrapping it and pulling the excess free. Long fingers began to ball the string up, rolling it between thumb and forefinger as he started to speak again. "What you saw were two of my biggest secrets, the moments in my life that I thought I was truly going to lose everything. The second... you obviously did know, though I felt completely alone in it at the time." He didn't specify, didn't bring the actuality of it into play, knowing Kyo had found the line and drawn it, connecting A to B already. "But the first one you described... you said there was blood pouring from my hands?"

Kyo made a quiet sound and then sighed. "Fingertips, actually. There was so much of it and then you just collapsed and I could smell it... I could smell death."

"Mmm... you remember the night I sliced open my finger with the guitar string? It cut right down to the bone?"

Kyo's head bobbed a few times. "Yes, I do."

"That night hurt me more than any of you knew. I had problems healing it and it got infected few times along the way. I was convinced I wasn't going to be able to use it or I'd lose it or any number of other things. I'd been really upset anyway and I just..." he shook his head, "it sent me spiraling. I never let you guys see it because it's not something I like to share. I know I'm responsible in a lot of ways for being the uplifting piece of who we are and me being down wasn't going to promote that at all. I've always channeled my pain into what I do and when I felt like that was being ripped away from me, I didn't know where to turn. I lost control of myself. My emotions were... I don't even think there are words for it. But it wasn't pretty. I did some things I'm not proud of during that time and I ended up in the hospital twice with alcohol poisoning."

Kyo's hand came to rest on Die's foot, just lightly holding onto him, his eyes focused only on where his hand touched. "Sometimes fear is the biggest piece of making us helpless. It's the thing that creates and the thing that binds. It molds us into who we will become and if we let it, it will carry us away into madness." Raising his head, he caught Die's gaze and held it nearly into discomfort. "To fear is human. But to fight that fear is also a part of humanity."

Die nodded, a little smile curling up the edges of his lips as he reached to touch the bright blonde tips of Kyo's hair, fingers fluttering and then gone. "This is why I need you in my life. You always know what to say, even if it's clouded to some people, it's crystal clear to me." He stared off at a point somewhere past Kyo. "Why did you honestly try to get me to ask you out?"

"Why did you say you couldn't share your pain with me?" Kyo returned quietly.

Die's gaze slid back to the vocalist's and he shook his head a little. "I have shared it... but I would think it's a part of my own fear that was providing that. I'm always afraid if I'm not uplifting, if I'm not happy... that it'll crush everyone else. I can't be the burden when I am the one holding the rest of the flock on my shoulders."

"Your emotions are not a burden to anyone else, Die. My emotions should never be yours either. The same with the rest of the world. You can't take on everyone else's troubles. You can do your best to put a light in their day, to ease the ache in one way or another. But you cannot feel responsible for what is not yours."

Die was quiet for a few moments and then murmured, "You didn't answer my question."

This time it was Kyo who gave just the smallest of smiles. "I was wondering if you'd notice." He shifted forward enough to hold onto the front of Die's tank top, his lips a hairsbreadth away. "I was trying because I wanted to put the ball in your court and make my own intentions crystal clear. But you - you goofball - seem to be caught up in not following your own desires. I could see it on your face and I was trying to let you guide it as you needed to. But tonight..." he shook his head and leaned in, giving him a firm kiss on the lips before pulling back and settling down. "Tonight, I needed you to understand my end of the deal. I care about you a hell of a lot, Die and you needed to know that it's not fleeting and it never has been."

Die studied Kyo, his emotions reflecting clearly in his eyes. "I need you in my life... more so than you have been in the past."

"Is that your way of asking me out?" A cheeky little grin spread across Kyo's face.

"Yeah... yeah it is." Die gave Kyo a hint of an embarrassed smile. "So?"

"Then my answer is hell yes."


	7. Dream 4: Terachi Shinya - Secret Passions (those you never expect)

Despite any misgivings Kyo had about visiting someone else's dreams again, he honestly had one last peek he wanted. After all, it was only fair to put himself inside the minds of each person in his band rather than leaving anyone out. And, really... Shinya's dreams were something he wanted to know what happened within them. He supposed in a way, it would be one of a few things. Either he'd find a ton of puppies and probably random shit about all the other things the younger man was obsessed with... or he'd find out some devious secret from the other. After all, it was always the quiet ones, wasn't it?

He settled down in his bed, preparing just as before and then slowly drifting. _For a while, it was nothing but void, just a clouded image of a lake and some trees, nothing overly interesting and he wondered if this calmness was all that the other found himself within in his dreams. In a way, that was interesting as well... different than any of the others for certain._

_Just when Kyo was near to giving up on it being anything different, the scene shifted in a near abrupt manner. The room was dim, lit only with candles, a small tub off to one side, overflowing with bubbles, flower petals making a path from there to a nest of pillows, all of them looking incredibly soft. Amidst the pillows, Shinya's figure appeared, the man's hair done in soft curls around his face, a demure pout on his lips. He was clad in thigh-high stockings, the tops embroidered with little red and gold roses. A black garter belt provided no hint of modesty at all, no underwear included in the outfit, his cock soft between his legs, his entire body completely devoid of hair except that upon his head. His torso was clad in a woman's under bust corset, the same red and gold flowers included in the brocade._

_Glancing down, Kyo found himself devoid of all clothing, though his wrists and his neck had metallic gold faux leather cuffs and choker, black chain attaching his wrists to his collar. He found his cock hard, the bottom of his tattoo wasn't quite right and the one on his calf was missing completely. His dick, on the other hand, was nearly precise and he took a moment to deliberate that fact and how it was so very close to the truth while he was within Shinya's dream. On the other hand... _why_ was he naked in Shinya's dream? And why was the drummer dressed in woman's clothing?_

_Shinya lifted one hand, his slim fingers gesturing. "Come, pet."_

_For the smallest moment, Kyo debated backing out of the dream, feeling that this was much more than he cared to know about Shinya's private kinks. Die had been one thing... the moment more of a confession than a kink. But after a moment, he just relaxed, allowing the dream to run its course, allowing Shinya's mind to control most of his actions. He'd stop it if something came up that he was too uncomfortable with. Though, he felt, for certain he'd never look at the drummer quite the same way ever again, even knowing just this much._

_His body moved forward, his steps hesitant and shy. When the drummer gestured him down on his knees, he knelt without delay, Shinya's mind instantly having him draw closer, his hands reaching out to lightly touch the other's pale thighs._

_Shinya spread his legs, his hand reaching to take hold of Kyo's chains, wrapping them around his hand and yanking Kyo down until his face was nearly in his crotch. "Make me hard with your mouth."_

_Kyo obeyed, leaning down and taking Shinya's flaccid cock in his mouth, suckling the tip and then starting to bob his head over his length with near abandon. Slowly, he felt the drummer's cock begin to harden and lengthen on his tongue, the length of it filling his mouth. By the time Shinya was fully hard, Kyo was having a hard time not choking on him on each downward plunge, but the hand on the back of his head kept him doing it even as his eyes began to tear up._

_"I like seeing you lose it like this, precious. You like having my dick down your throat, don't you? The feeling of me nearly gagging you?" Shinya's voice was a smooth purr, no malice in the words, simply a deep-seated need to express the control he held for the time being. "Your cock is so hard."_

_Kyo focused on his own dick for a moment, finding it at full-mast, the tip feeling slick with pre-cum, obviously something Shinya wanted from this moment as well. He moaned around his dick, answering in the only way he figured Shinya expected for the time being given the drummer was currently slowly thrusting in and out of his mouth._

_Shinya kept it up for a few more minutes before letting Kyo go, a smirk on his lips as he released the vocalist. "Stand up. Show me your cock."_

_Kyo pulled back, licking his lips, and stood up, standing with his legs spread, his hips pushed forward slightly as Shinya took in the view. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and he marveled at how on earth Shinya thought he'd blush in such a situation, part of him sincerely amused by how the drummer was clearly just using him as a face for his dirty fantasy._

_Shinya pushed himself up from the pillows, demurely stepping around Kyo and grasping his chain, pulling him toward the bath. Once he was there, he pushed lightly on Kyo's butt. "Down on your knees. Remove my stockings."_

_Kyo instantly sank to his knees, settling down and unhooking the clasps of the garter belt, freeing the stockings and then sliding them down Shinya's legs, setting them off to the side. Turning around, Shinya knelt as well. "Now unzip the garter belt and unlace my corset." The vocalist did that as well, his fingers caressing nearly as much as he worked. He allowed an amused grin to flit over his lips, knowing the drummer couldn't see, but fascinated by this part of his mind._

_Once he had Shinya fully undressed, the drummer stood back up and stepped down into the bubble-filled water. He tugged Kyo's chains, the vocalist padding in after him, catching his reflection in the mirror. He was blonde, his hair cut as it had been a few years before and he found himself slightly intrigued that that was the age that Shinya had gone with for him, making him far older than Shinya was in his current dream-age._

_He settled into the warm bath, allowing Shinya to shift him forward, bracing his arms on the side of the tub before he felt fingers lightly probing his asshole. He bowed his head and waited, seeing if Shinya's mind would provide him with pain or pleasure in an act such as this. The first few moments were gentle, the preparation done as it should have been. But when Shinya drove his cock deep inside him, sharp pain spiraled up his spine and he cried out, his hands clinging to the side of the tub._

_From that point forward, there was nothing gentle about what was happening to him, Shinya's dick driving into him hard and fast, the water sloshing out of the tub and onto the wooden decking around it. He began to cry out in harsh screams as the drummer's fingers gripped overly harshly at his hips, nearly clinging to him, the skin sure to bruise there. Shinya's breath was hot on his ear, his voice harsh as he hissed out, "I'm going to paint your insides, boy. I'm going to fuck you raw and claim you entirely as my own. You have no choice in this matter."_

_Kyo whimpered, Shinya's mind telling him that was the response the drummer wanted. Even as he could feel Shinya ramping up toward his end, he felt his own body contract and then cum begin to spurt from his cock into the water._

_"You fucking slut," Shinya bit out, grabbing his dick and squeezing harshly. "I didn't tell you to like it!" He slammed in harder and harder, the brutality of it actually managing to surprise Kyo, until he felt warmth spreading inside him, the drummer groaning as his hips stilled._

_"I'm sorry, Master," Kyo heard himself say, Shinya's hand loosening on his dick as he spoke the words._

_"How sorry are you, pet?"_

_"I'll do anything you want," Kyo returned, shivering beneath him._

_A few more moments passed and then Shinya pulled out, Kyo sort of clinging to the edge, floating in the water, more than slightly dazed by the whole thing. Shinya stroked over his lower back and then murmured, "Did I hurt you too much, love?"_

_Kyo shook his head, simply floating there in the water as Shinya began to wash him off, the words he was speaking slowly fading away, the dream starting to go hazy and darkening until it was pitch black._

Kyo woke up in his own bed, blinking at the ceiling for a few moments before he rolled over and closed his eyes once more, intent on actually getting some sleep of his own tonight. Some part of him was completely amused, the other part ever so slightly disturbed.


	8. En Finale (Culmination to Truth)

It had been nearly a month since Kyo had last skidded through someone else's mind. Something about the last few had encouraged him to stop hunting through people's minds at night. Maybe it had been because of the content, though more likely it was the way he felt around those people when he had to next confront them in the light of day. Die had been one thing, perhaps the reason behind why he'd done these things in the first place. But the others... it just made life more awkward than it already was. He recalled an old episode of an American show he loved to watch late at night. The premise had been a woman that could hear everything everyone else around them thought. In the end, it had driven her mad and Kyo could honestly understand why. Some things were better left behind the veil, private and secret rather than shared.

Now he found himself sitting in Die's living room, idly playing a newer version of Tetris with the other. It was something that just sort of came naturally to them. They sat and played for hours, never saying a word, and then afterward... well, Kyo could never say the next part was dull, that was for sure. Something about the quiet time with Kyo always tended to rile Die up and he could only imagine that it was some part of a ritual to Die. Push out the day and let himself relax and then... let Kyo in.

The thought curved his lips up in a grin that he just couldn't get rid of, staring goofily at the screen as he stacked up another few lines with a single piece, the lines dissolving and Die's side of the screen flipping like crazy.

Die grunted and then wailed as his piece went into the wrong spot. The guitarist slouched forward on the couch, his eyes narrowed as he concentrated on rectifying what the piece had done, quickly flicking the buttons on the controller, turning pieces and forcing them down the screen quickly. His screen sparkled as six lines dissolved all at once and Kyo's screen began to flash various colors, shaking all around. Die hit one more line in the meantime and the end of the game sounded, Die giving a triumphant yelp and standing up, stretching his long limbs above his head. "Sucka!"

Kyo chuckled, putting the controller down and uncrossing his legs, leaning back. The smirk that had been on his face was still there, glued in place as he stared at the significant tent in Die's pants. "Mmm... if you'd like me to be."

That stopped Die dead in his tracks, his words dying in his throat as he just stood there, staring dumbly at Kyo for a few seconds. Finally he seemed to get with it and he gestured a bit helplessly at Kyo. "You'd... my...?"

The vocalist burst out laughing, shaking his head. "You know... sometimes for a grown-ass man, you skirt around the issue a lot. I tell you what, Die. If you can _say_ it, then I'll do it. If you can't, then no dice."

"You think I can't." Die crossed his arms over his chest. "That's ridiculous."

"Mmhm... so ridiculous that you've totally not just avoided saying it at all, right?" Kyo draped one arm over the arm of the couch and tilted his head. "You can do it, Die. I know you can."

Die looked so helpless that Kyo nearly took pity on him, his resolve only staying in place because he definitely wanted to hear Die get his dirty-mouth on. When drunk, all kinds of things would free themselves from Die's lips. But the moment he was completely sober, he seemed to think he was a saint in the speaking department and it amused Kyo to the ends of the Earth.

Shifting slightly, Die tucked his hands into his pockets, looking at the floor between them. "You... ah..." he cleared his throat, "you'd actually s-" he failed again, looking up at the ceiling like it would provide him the words. "God damn it, Kyo! Why do you torture me?"

Kyo slid forward off the couch, kneeling in front of Die and reaching to slide his hands up Die's thighs, staring up at him as he licked his lips... slowly... deliberately. "Say it and I'll do it."

A switch seemed to flip that allowed Die's dick to take over the thinking from that point forward and when he opened his mouth, the most deliciously devious things poured out. "Suck my fucking cock. I want those sinful lips wrapped around me until I lose it."

"That's more like it," Kyo returned, a grin sliding over his lips as he reached to grope Die's crotch, squeezing at his cock and then moving up to unfasten his belt and then his jeans. By the time he had his pants open, Die looked like he was going to pass out from pure hope. "Relax, Tiger. I'm not gonna back out. Just... don’t choke me with it and we're good."

Die let out a grunt that seemed to be in agreement, his words once again gone as he stared dumbly at Kyo, his eyes slightly glassy.

"Dear god..." Kyo let out a laugh as he pulled Die's length free of his pants and leaned in to lick up the other's shaft. Quietly, his lips pressed against the warm skin of his cock, he murmured, "You've been wanting this for a long time, haven't you?"

Die nodded, his hand reaching to lightly run through Kyo's hair, fingers flexing for a moment and then pulling away again.

"Leave your hand in my hair... I like it." With that, Kyo slid his mouth around the head of Die's cock, sucking as he flicked his tongue over the slit a few times. Die seemed to melt at his touch, the other's hand settling back in his hair, gently petting it as he went to work. He slid down on his shaft and then back up, coating his length in saliva before grasping the base and really starting to go at it, bobbing his head quickly, moaning as he twisted his hand up Die's shaft each time he moved up on him. Each downward plunge was followed with a groan.

Die's hips remained still, though he was trembling with the obvious effort to stay where he was. His eyes were on what Kyo was doing, though it was more than obvious that he was already on edge by the way he had his lower lip caught between his teeth.

Kyo didn't mind in the least though. It had been almost a week since they'd last fucked and Die seemed far more able to control himself than Kyo was, the guitarist never asking for it, but hinting instead when he wanted it. Kyo had a working theory that some of his previous relationships had sort of fucked with his mind on what was and was not allowed to be talked about, but he still didn't find Die hard to read.

He slid up off Die's dick, licking his lips and then breathing out, "Give it to me... just let go, Die. I want to fuck you after."

That seemed to be what Die had needed to know because it wasn't more than a few more bobs of Kyo's head over Die's cock before the guitarist's fingers were tightening in his hair, his legs trembling as he started letting out the most fabulous noises Kyo had ever heard in his life... and then hot liquid was shooting into his mouth, the evidence of Die's desire coating his tongue.

Kyo let Die finish, moving his head just a little with each spurt. When Die finished, he pulled back and opened his mouth in a lewd display of what Die had given him, the guitarist flushing brightly as he very nearly lost the ability to stand up, one hand going to the edge of his armchair to hold on for support. Kyo closed his mouth and swallowed what Die had given him, picking up his soda can from the table and downing the rest of it to wash the taste out of his mouth. It was pleasant enough for the first few seconds and while he was taunting Die with it, but after it took on a bitter taste he didn't relish remaining there.

Pushing himself to his feet, he made his way out of the room and down the short hallway to Die's bedroom. Slipping inside, he removed his shirt, leaving his jeans on, just opening them and freeing his hardened length. It was how Die really liked it, the scrape of the denim against the backs of his thighs really got him off and Kyo like indulging him when the opportunity arose. It was just far too much fun to give the other something he liked so much.

He fished out a condom from the drawer, opening it and rolling it onto his cock, the lube coming next. With that done, he knelt on the bed and glanced toward the door. "Daisuke, don't leave me hanging, man."

Die appeared a few seconds later, completely devoid of clothing, his lean body completely bared to Kyo's view. "I wasn't... just getting naked for you, Superman." Kyo hiked one eyebrow at him and Die shrugged. "You got in here and ready awful fast. Super speed?" He rolled onto the bed, tugging one of his pillows down under his hips and pushing his ass up in the air for Kyo. "At your mercy."

"If you say superman one more time, I'll make you regret it," Kyo returned, shaking his head, a little smirk on his lips. 

"Mmm... Superman," Die returned, a certain edge to his voice as he did it.

Kyo huffed out a laugh and smacked Die's ass nice and hard. "Fucker." 

Die yelped and then squirmed, his ass hiking up in the air a little more.

"Oh my god... you kinky bastard." Kyo rubbed over the area and then smacked it again, Die moaning this time. The vocalist was quick to lube up his fingers and then gave Die a few good slaps to his ass as he pushed two fingers in and started prepping him, distracting him from what Die had described as 'uncomfortable'.

Die squirmed beneath the other, pushing his ass up toward him, whimpering and groaning as Kyo repeated the process a few more times. Once he had him prepped, he freed his fingers, wiped them on his jeans, and then swatted the other cheek a bit harshly. Die cried out, his hips jerking, one hand sliding under his body and starting to jack himself off.

Kyo gave him a slightly amused look. "God you look good like this. On your knees for me, ready and waiting... your hand on your dick." He positioned himself and then slid inside Die's waiting body with a groan. Once he was fully inside, he positioned himself a bit better and grasped Die's slim hips, starting to slowly fuck him. "Let me feel you jerking yourself."

Die's movements became more exaggerated, his moans louder as Kyo actually started to go at him. Sometimes Kyo thought they were just a pair of horny rabbits once they got started. It was never a small event, Die usually cumming at least twice before they were done, and it seemed tonight would be no exception to that rule.

He shifted forward a bit more, humping more than thrusting, knowing Die liked the way it rubbed Kyo up against him, one arm sliding around Die's body, holding onto him as he leaned fully against him. The springs protested in Die's mattress, but neither of them paid it any mind, Kyo rutting against Die and Die jerking himself near furiously, his body clenching around Kyo already. "How horny do I make you?"

"S-so much!" Die gasped out, his hips bucking a few times before he settled again, a whine freeing itself from his lips.

"What's wrong, Die? Is this not enough for you? Is this," he pulled himself upright a bit more and pulled out, slamming his cock back in hard enough to jar Die forward, "what," he did it again, repeating the process with each word he spoke, "you're... looking... for?"

Die let out a loud cry on the last thrust, finally whimpering out, "Please! God, please!"

"Please what?" Kyo breathed, already ramping himself up, knowing exactly what Die was begging for. He loved knowing he was a part of the reason why Kyo would orgasm and he always got desperate for it when he was feeling like he might cum soon as well. Kyo smirked a bit, realizing how horny he had to make the other for him to need it this soon tonight. Perhaps... after a shower and dinner, he might get round three out of Die. Or maybe he'd just initiate tomorrow. Either way, he knew it would be amazing. He fucked him harder, the bed really sqeaking as he went at it.

"Please cum," Die breathed out, his body already starting to tense under Kyo's. "Please... I... I can't... I'm gonna... oh god, please!"

"That's right," Kyo panted out, "you're gonna fucking cum for me, you're gonna cum while I'm inside you, while I'm filling you, aren't you?" He moved impossibly faster, his rhythm falling apart as he neared his own peak, getting more and more turned on just knowing Die was still stroking his dick, knowing how close Die was to cumming again. He closed his eyes, imagining how it had been the moment Die had lost it in the living room and a loud groan left his lips as he started to cum, filling the condom between them. Even as he did, he pulled Die upright, bucking up into his body a few more times as his own hand took over Die's prior job, stroking that magnificent cock. Die was so close he was trembling, his muscles strained and his breathing coming in short gasps. "I'm filling you," Kyo breathed out, and that was what it took for Die to lose it.

The guitarist strained and then trembled, his muscles twitching and then relaxing as he let out a cry, his orgasm ripping through him. Kyo milked him, kissing his shoulder as pretense to watch Die's cum rain down on the pillow beneath him. He nipped a little when he eased the last few drops from Die's cock. "Feel better?" Kyo breathed out quietly, Die nodding as he leaned back into his touch, Kyo's other hand rubbing lightly over his belly. "Good."

For a few minutes they remained that way, Kyo finally shifting out of him before he completely lost his erection and everything got messy. He disposed of the condom and reached to help Die sit down properly, tossing an old towel down on the bed so they didn't mess up the comforter as well. He leaned in and lightly kissed his lips, grinning against them. This was everything he'd ever wanted... and so much more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Black Gives Way to Blue Album by Alice in Chains

It had been months since Kyo had gone messing around in anyone's dreams. After having invaded Shinya's dream where he had been his pet to use and fuck, he had become hesitant... and after a few more from other people, he had definitely decided this wasn't for him to be seeing. But tonight, he found himself more than a little curious about Die's recent behavior. The guitarist had been napping more often and when he'd wake up, he was always unspeakably horny. Sometimes he'd actually come to Kyo, nearly begging him with his eyes to help him out. But others, he would just get up and go to the bathroom and come back out looking faintly rosy around the edges.

Kyo watched as Die curled up on the other end of the couch from him, settling in in just the right ways for him to go drifting off to sleep. Sure enough, within minutes, he was breathing deeper, his head bobbing a bit as he attempted to look like he wasn't napping. Granted, Die needed the sleep, but it amused Kyo to no end that the other was purposely napping for whatever these purposes were versus any other.

He went through his own little ritual process and then gently situated himself against Die's side, making sure he didn't wake the guitarist. Die just draped his arm around him and made a quiet whimpering sound, but he didn't wake up.

A few more minutes and finally Kyo was drifting off. 

_At first, everything was just an inky blackness... a void of utter nothingness. Slowly, the colors started to swirl, the ones he always identified as Die's own, and he found pleasure sliding through him at the sheer idea of what was going on, of how intimate he was becoming with Die once again._

_Things slowly morphed until he found himself as a portion of the dream, walking alongside Die down a darkened hallway. They were quiet, neither talking and both of them keeping their steps as quiet as possible. Kyo evaluated the situation, finding he was holding a gun. A few more moments and he realized he was dressed in an expensive suit, a badge clipped to his belt. Glancing to the side, he confirmed Die was also holding a gun, dressed in the fanciest of tailored suits as well. He finally spotted Die's own badge as the other slid up next to a door and then gestured. Kyo inherently seemed to know what Die meant, moving to the other side of the door and then urging it open with his foot. Die darted in, Kyo following a few seconds later as backup._

_Everything went hazy and in the next instant, someone was barreling at Die across the room. Instinct kicked in and Kyo immediately shot them, one to the leg - which didn't seem to stop them - and a second right to the head as Die barked out information on who they were. The guy dropped to the floor and Kyo stared at Die, shock written all over his features. In the next instant, the scene faded away, and they were standing in the middle of a swanky hotel room. Die already had his suit jacket off and was removing his holster, polished shoes off to the side._

_One glance in the mirror provided Kyo with the fact that he'd already removed both his shoes and his jacket. His tie was undone, holster gone, and he was slowly unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt. His hair was much like it was now and he found himself pleased by that somehow, that Die didn't find a need to change him from how he was currently in his dreams. Even his tattoos were still there._

_Die tossed his holster on the desk and then bent down to grab a few bottles from the mini bar, his ass up in the air long enough to catch Kyo's attention and, amusingly, he knew he was supposed to be staring at it. When the other straightened back up, he handed over a small bottle marked as tea, opening his own, which was quite obviously a miniature of Jack Daniels._

_Kyo opened the tea and took a swig of it as Die downed his bottle and then cast it into the garbage. "So are we doing this then?" he heard himself ask and instantly, he knew where this was going and why Die had been waking up horny as all hell._

_"Always," Die breathed out, stepping up to Kyo and lightly caressing the back of his neck before pushing his lips against Die's own, tongue sliding into his mouth as he kissed him passionately. He pulled away after a few seconds and unfastened the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off onto the floor. He turned and moved to the bed, pausing with his back to Kyo, unzipping his pants and unfastening his belt before pushing his pants down to his ankles, stepping out of them._

_It was only a few moments before Kyo had his shirt undone, but not off, and his pants open, though still on. His cock was already hard, as was Die's own. He stepped up behind Die and ran his hand over his back, then down to his ass, squeezing it. He gave it a few short smacks before he actually knelt down and bit harshly at Die's cheek, forcing a cry from the detective._

_Spreading his cheeks, he leaned in and began to swirl his tongue around Die's passage, licking him and flicking his tongue over the sensitive ring. Die squirmed and whined and moaned beneath him, panting harshly as Kyo stabbed his tongue inside him and fucked him with it. It went on until Die started begging, whimpering out that he couldn't hold it much longer, that he needed it so bad he was going to lose it._

_Kyo spanked him hard a few more times as he stood up. He grasped his hips and held him in place, thrusting forward and burying his cock deep inside the other, forcing a scream free of Die's throat. His pace was eager, his thrusts hard enough to slap flesh against flesh. His hands moved of their own accord, Die's dream controlling him rather forcefully in this action, no room for him to change anything. He pulled the tie from around his own neck and slid it around Die's, twisting it a few times and then wrapping it around his own hand before starting to pull on it as he fucked Die even harder._

_Die started to gag and then claw at the bed as he strained something awful against Kyo's hold on the tie. Even as Die's hips started to involuntarily buck, Kyo found himself in shock - if not a little in awe - of the fact that Die's fantasy that had been getting him off so hard was to be choked and bitten, spanked and fucked like he was being used. And then it hit him... that was exactly what Die was aiming for on the whole thing: he wanted to be used. That was the part that got him off so hard it was ridiculous._

_Die was straining like he was going to cum, trembling like he couldn't take I anymore-_ and then Kyo was firmly back in reality, his cock aching between his legs, as the incident had obviously turned him on something awful as well. He could feel Die stirring beside him and then the guitarist letting out a tiny groan as he stilled once again. Die's fingers flexed on his arm and then relaxed, though he could actively feel Die trying to not be obvious about moving around.

He gave it a few minutes, wanting to see what Die would do, just lying there against him like he was still perfectly asleep. He expected the guitarist to either wake him up and then fuck him stupid or for the other to try to get up and leave the room to take care of his problem in that manner. But Die didn't do either thing. Instead, he stayed right where he was, little movements coming that Kyo couldn't quite translate into anything in specific. He felt Die's form tremble slightly and he was about to take pity on him and 'wake up' when he started to feel what Die was doing. Soon after, the sound of Die going at himself met Kyo's ears along with the soft pants and the tiny, bit-back moans the other was releasing. 

Kyo's own cock perked up a bit more and it took everything in him not to go after Die right then and there. No, he wanted him desperately horny, panicking because he was on the verge when Kyo caught him. All that much better if Die started wildly spurting cum from the shock of being caught. That image remained with Kyo and he found his own arousal ramping up even higher. Die was definitely getting fucked out of his mind once they were done with whatever this was.

Die's hips pushed up from the couch, his movements growing more and more frantic, his body straining for his release. He was close... so very close... and Kyo could feel it in his reactions to everything. Finally, he moved, reaching over and grasping Die's wrist. He shifted then, pulling Die's hand away from his cock, the guitarist still, surprisingly saying nothing. And then Kyo was over his lap, his own fingers around Die's cock and his mouth over the head of it as he jerked him, his tongue flicking across the slit. It wasn't even a full minute before Die was losing it, groaning out Kyo's name as he spilled into his mouth.

Kyo swallowed down everything he was given and then licked over the head of his dick a few more times before he sat up and pushed himself to a standing position. His pants were open quickly, Die already struggling out of his pants, pausing only to pull a tube of lube from between the couch cushions, handing it to Kyo. Once Die was stripped down, he urged the guitarist down on his side on the couch, pulling his leg up and straddling his other leg. Resting Die's outstretched limb on his shoulder, he opened the lube and quickly slathered it on himself and then some extra down Die's crack. He knew from experience he would be loose enough after orgasm that it wouldn't hurt him and it'd give him more of a feeling of what he'd just been dreaming about.

With no warning at all, Kyo pushed into Die's body, moaning loudly as he slid home, the other slightly tighter than he was after prep, but not enough to make it uncomfortable for Die. His fingers found and grabbed at Die's ass, squeezing harshly and then smacking a few times before he started to really drive his cock home into the other's body, Die moaning and writhing under him. 

He kept the pace up as long as he could before finally stilling and just remaining calm for a bit, waiting on Die to start begging for it. And, eventually, the guitarist did. "Please... Kyo I need you to cum in me," Die breathed out, shuddering just afterward. And Kyo took that to be exactly what he needed, pushing Die into a slightly different position and then starting to really go at him, getting as close to just using Die for something to fuck as he could without feeling like an asshole himself. And Die ate it up in a rather desperate fashion, squirming and whining, issuing breathless pleas for Kyo to fill him.

He gave it a few more good thrusts before he was losing it. He slammed his hips in hard and stayed there, spurting every single drop of his release into Die's passage. When he was finished, he pulled out and then crouched down, licking over Die's taint and then sucking one of his balls into his mouth, sucking hard on it as he grasped the guitarist's cock and began stroking him harshly. Die went off like a trigger, nearly screaming as he came this time, his hips jerking hard enough that his cum went erratically flying in every which direction.

Kyo only released him when Die started to whine rather than moan, obviously being overstimulated. He nipped lightly at the other's inner thigh and then pulled himself upright, gently stroking at Die's hip, a smirk on his lips. "Have you been enjoying your dreams... Detective?"

Die shivered and then flushed brightly, pushing his face into the material of the couch. After a moment, he coughed and then nodded. "Yeah... I have."

"Mmm... good, because I enjoyed that, too." He caressed his ass cheek again and then goosed him. "Come to me more often after you've gone there... you can just call me Detective and I'll know what you want, darling." He followed the affectionate term with a smirk, a certain glimmer in his eyes as he watched Die squirm a bit. "Tell me you want me to use you and fuck you stupid... and I will. Understood?"

"Yes," Die returned, his hips pushing forward a bit, a shiver going through him before he settled again.

"I can make your fantasies come true if you want me to... all you've ever had to do is ask. Email me, whisper it in my ear at night, get down on your knees and beg for it, or just ask me like we're holding a conversation about what tea to buy this time. However you need to do it, just... ask."

Die reached for Kyo's hand, lacing his fingers with the other man's own, a smile tugging at his lips. "You're amazing."

"As are you," Kyo returned softly.


End file.
